


When I'm With Him

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: Once you've had a taste of perfection comparisons are easily done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on thinking of you by katy perry

Once you've had a taste of perfection comparisons are easily done. Oliver Queen was perfection to Barry Allen and now he can't help but compare everyone to him. Hen he kisses Julian he tastes Oliver, when he lays next to Julian he pictures Oliver, when Julian laughs at his jokes Barry remembers that Oliver never did. His friends told him that there were ton of fish in the water but none of them come close to Oliver.

 

Barry doesn't know how he let Oliver go, he should have fought harder, he should have tried to be better. How is he supposed to move on, how is he supposed to get better after he's had the best? Oliver told him to move on but to where because after Oliver all Barry is going to know is second best. Julian is great, Barry could have thought Julian was perfect if Barry hadn't already know what perfection truly was. 

If Oliver asked Barry would go back to him, no questions asked. He knows that it's not fair to Julian to be with him when he's still in love with Oliver but if he waited to date until he was over him Barry would die alone because he's always going to be in love with Oliver. So Barry is going to have to pretend he's not always thinking of Oliver when he is with Julian. He's going to have to try to love Julian even though he still loves Oliver


End file.
